Tommy Welch
Lieutenant Tommy Welch was the commander of Truck 66 which is stationed at firehouse 105. Biography A year before Gabiela Dawson tries to become a firefighter, Firehouse 105 have their first female firefighter. She lasted less than two weeks at the firehouse before leaving and filing complains against the guys in the house. (One More Shot) Season 2 Gabriela Dawson is introduced to Tommy Welch when she visits firehouse 105 after hearing about an opening there. He says that their previous candidate was also a female firefighter but there had been some issues resulting in her leaving. The crew doesn't want another female firefighter and he makes this clear that they're being forced into doing it. Welch and his crew come to visit Firehouse 51. He continues to stereotype women, saying that female firefighters cause too much drama. (One More Shot) Matthew Casey visits the firehouse after finding out that Dawson was going to be stationed there, making sure that Dawson gets the respect that she deserves. Welch asks if Dawson can cook and has other 'female requite skills'. (Real Never Waits) Season 3 Welch makes another visit to firehouse 51 before they're all called out. He races Casey to the incident saying whoever arrives first wins, but Truck 81 wins. (Always) Welch manages to fill the spot Dawson was supposed to have two weeks before she was supposed to start. Dawson believes that it's because she's a woman but Chief Tiberg tells her that gender isn't part of the decision, telling her that her name will go back in the ring unless there's any problems. Dawson confronts him, saying that she's an excellent firefighter and that she would've worked as hard as she could to make Austin -where firehouse 105 is stationed- the best firehouse in the city. (Wow Me) Welch's truck collides with Casey's, injuring a lot of both of their men. Welch blames Cruz, who was driving Truck 81, for the accident and the harm brought to all of the firemen. However, when Molina -Welch's driver- awakes after the crash, he's says that Welch gave him the nod which meant that he was to beat Truck 81 to the scene 'come hell or high water'. Welch and Molina take the heat for the accident. (Just Drive the Truck) Following the incident, Welch is stripped of his rank. He is also transferred out of his firehouse to working relief. (Headlong Toward Disaster) One of his relief assignments is for Rescue Squad 3 in replace of Newhouse while he was on furlough. He doesn't get a warm welcome from the firehouse with Dawson and Casey both saying that they don't want him at the house, but their temporary chief Pat Pridgen, disagreed and said that he was an excellent firefighter so he was allowed to stay on. He apologises to Dawson for not believing her about splitting up with Casey and commends her on her earlier save, then tells her about Casey and Beth. (Headlong Toward Disaster) He tells Casey that he gets a front row seat to watching Casey's career burn due to his fling with Beth. Later, he refuses to tell the truth about the seriousness of the call which would defend Casey against Pridgen, saying that Casey pissed Pridgen off and so can suffer for it. Pridgen asks Welch to sign a sworn statement that says that truck 81 was redeployed because they believed it to be a life-threatening emergency -a false statement- but Welch is called to an accident before he's able to sign. At the scene, there's an active shooting and Casey jumps on Welch to keep him out of harms way. Even though Welch is basically offered the lieutenant position if he signs the statement, he says that he won't lie for the chief. Pridgen tells him to get out of the house. Casey thanks him and he leaves and gives a statement which supports Severide's. (Red Rag the Bull) Appearances Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters Category:Chicago Fire